Et le ciel se met à pleurer
by Chibi Zia
Summary: Parce que parfois les souvenirs sont envahissants et que ceux de Sasuke le pousse à oublier, oublier pourquoi le ciel se met à pleurer.


_Si tu souhaites devenir plus fort, hais moi, détestes moi, court, court et accroche toi à la vie, même de vile façon. _

Il pleut. Il pleut depuis quelques temps. C'est étrange. Normallement, à Konoha, il n'y a pas de saison des pluies.

_Suis-je si haïssable? _

Quelque part dans une partie de Konoha vivait le clan Uchiha. Un des deux survivants est assis sur le rebords d'une fenêtre, il regarde la pluie, tête collée à la vitre. Ses cheveux sont humides, ils collent à son front. Il ne porte qu'un t-shirt et des shorts, il va attraper froid. Mais sa mère n'est pas là pour le lui réprimander, aujourd'hui. Alors il fait ce qu'il veut.

_Pourquoi celui qui vient de se tordre la cheville est-il entrain de rire? ... Où peut-être que tu mens pour l'avoir facile?_

Les pensées du jeune Uchiha sont confuses. C'est toujours ainsi, quand il pleut. Ses lèvres deviennent bleues, légèrement, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il regarde son reflet, espérant y voir quelque chose d'autre que la pluie ou son propre visage. Sa main se porte lentement à son cou, descendant légèrement- ah. Oui, juste là. Ce point est toujours aussi sensible. Il n'imaginerais pas l'horreur si un kunai toucherait à la marque.

_Pardon, Sasuke. Peut-être une autre fois. _

Il essaie de se rappeler calmement les mois passés- il a l'impression que ça fait des années depuis son combat avec Gaara, mais ce n'est qu'un mois et demi. Le temps passe, si vite... Comme cette goute de pluie qui s'efface lentement sur la fenêtre...

_Je crois que je vais laisse tomber la mission de demain, alors._

Il se rappelle ce jour véridique, ce jour quand son clan a été décimé. Il se rappelle son frère, il se souvient, il se souvient... Faites que ça s'arrête... Pitié... Je ne veux pas... me souvenir... Nii-san...tu es si loin... Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas de frère.

_**Devient un grand shinobi, comme ton frère.**_

_**Hé, c'est un Uchiha, non? Il est probablement très fort, non?**_

_**Comme attendu de mon fils.**_

_**Continue ainsi et devient un grand shinobi comme ton frère.**_

_Tou-san... Je voulais que tu dises... ''comme attendu de mon fils''..._

_Ce n'est pas si mal. Les Shinobis sont souvent haïs car on dit qu'il n'attire que des problèmes. _

Le jeune Uchiha grogna, regardant la vitre d'un air meurtrier. Il ressemblait à Itachi physiquement. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à Itachi.

JE NE SUIS PAS MON FRÈRE

_Être fort, c'est devenir isolé et arrogant, quoiqu'au début, tu cherchais seulement pour ce que tu rêvais. Pour défaire nos barrières, nous devons continuer de vivre ensemble. Même si nous devons nous haïr._

_C'est ça, être un grand frère._

_**C'est à propos du suicide par noyade, hier, d'Uchiha Shisui.**_

_Ce n'est pas intelligent de juger les autres... Par vos préconceptions et leurs apparences._

_Grand frère? ... Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nii-san!_

_J'ai perdu tout espoir dans ce clan pathétique!_

_**Quel arrogance!**_

_**Te rends tu compte seulement des propos que tu tiens?**_

_ARRÊTE NII-SAN! _

Le jeune Uchiha échappa un sanglot. La marque le brûlait de plus en plus.

_Je n'ai pas pu les protéger... j'étais trop faible..._

_Naruto? Quand es-tu devenu... si fort?  
_

**_C'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi. Tu n'es pas comme Itachi. _**

JE NE SUIS PAS MON FRÈRE

_Pardonne-moi, Sasuke. Une autre fois?_

_Toujours un 'pardonne-moi, Sasuke, une autre fois'. Mais je ne la vois pas arriver.   
_

JE NE SUIS PAS MON FRÈRE

_**POURQUOI? SASUKE...JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ! **_

_Ferme là, usuratonkachi... Mon corps a bougé tout seul. _

_**Sasuke-kun, tu veux sortir, ce soir?**_

_Est-ce que Tou-san me prend comme remplacement pour mon frère...?_

_**Quand nous sommes seuls... il me parle juste de toi!**_

_Je me demande ce que Tou-san racontait à Kaa-san..._

JE NE SUIS PAS MON FRÈRE.

Ça brûle... arrêter, quelqu'un...

_**Si tu viens avec nous, tu deviendras fort, petit.**_

_Stupide petit frère... _

_Nii-san... pourquoi! Pourquoi?_

_Pour mesurer... mes capacités._

_Je... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas mourir!_

_**Sasuke! Attends!**_

_**Tout les deux, nous n'avons pas vraiment été chanceux. **_

_**Alors les rumeurs était vrai... le seul qui a survécu le massacre... était le plus faible.**_

_Nous sommes des frères uniques._

_Tu ... tu n'es pas mon frère, c'est ça?_

_Tu dois tuer ton meilleur ami._

JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LUI.

Est-ce si vrai? Pourquoi il pleut? Il va arrêter de pleuvoir bientôt, je crois...

_C'est quoi, la pluie, grand frère? _

_C'est les morts qui pleurent tout ce qu'ils ont perdus._

JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI

La promesse que je m'étais fait... Peu importe les ténèbres dans lesquelles je dois plonger, je le ferais pour te tuer... nii-san...

_Il y a... un certaine homme que je dois tuer._

**On dirait qu'il est le seul survivant.**

**Tes yeux montrent qu'ils connaissent la vrai peine... la vrai solitude... Tu as les même yeux que moi.**

JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI... pas encore...

Je dois devenir comme lui.

Et l'enfant se lève et oublie la photo, oublie ses rêves - quels rêves ? - oublie ses amis, oublie, oublie... Oublie tout sauf la marque dans son cou qui brûle, brûle sa peau - _je veux du sang _- et la voix de son frère dans sa tête...

Et pendant ce temps, le ciel pleure pour ceux qu'il a perdu et celui qu'il va perdre.

**Mais je n'arrive pas à être comme lui.**

**

* * *

**

Euh... Ne jamais me laissé lire les chapitres du passé de Sasuke avant dodo. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. J'ai tiré à pile ou face et je le poste. Alors, voilà...

Erm, pardon? XD


End file.
